NaLuHow it Should have been from the Beginning
by cherry'n'berry
Summary: what if natsu and lucy weren't mages? what if they were just two teenagers,both with wealth beyond imagination and enough good looks to make anyone jealous? Read on to find about what happens when lucy meets natsu in her first day at Magnolia City and then continue to coincidentally run into each other at Fairy Tail Academy. story in progress!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: No I do not own fairy tail or any of its characters. I only own the characters I made up and I beg you to please review and to atleast take a peak at my other fairy tail stories. I appreciate any kind of advice and wisdom you wish to give me! ;)

Chapter 1:

I,Lucy Heartphilia,am about to begin my new life in the wonderful city of Magnolia. It was rumored a few months ago,that Magnolia has the best school system in the country. My father upon hearing this,decided that it was for the best if I,as his heir,went to a good school so I could one day replace him as the owner of his company.

When he told me about his plans to send me to the city,I was somewhat scared at first but when my best friend Levy told me that Magnolia had the hottest and smartest boys in the world, I couldn't help but feel happy and cheerful.

I quickly packed my bags,said my fairwells to my father,and boarded the plane that would take me to boy heaven. I already arranged where I would stay and what school I would go to. I will also receive a monthly allowance of 100,000 jewels by my father.

Well enough of all this jibber-jabber, I have just arrived in paradise! I fetched my bags and called for a taxi. I got out the taxi at my designated area and picked up my luggage. I took a few steps toward the building in front of me when suddenly a big dog rammed into me. He started to lick my face when I suddenly started to laugh. I couldn't help it. His tongue tickled.

"Oh, you silly dog your tickling me!" I had my eyes closed and I practically chocked on my own laughter. As my laughter soon died down, I opened my eyes and that's when I noticed him…

TBC…

A/N: if you wish for me to continue this story please review and comment! I will give you all a big chocolate chip cookie if you review! Hahaha love you all,

CHERRY'N'BERRY XOXOXO . ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I once again state that fairy tail shall never be mine(maybe in an other universe…but oh well a girl can only dream) ohhhhh and all my love and thanks to my first reviewer WOLFXORZ for giving me awesome advice! Your #1! Hahaha well on with the chapter… :D AND PLEASE REVIEW OR I'M GOING TO CRY! WAHHHH WAHHHH WAHHHH! JK BUT PLS REVIEW

Chapter:2

He had his arms in his pockets and he was wearing a small smile on his lips. He looked to be about my age with strong lean muscles that could be easily seen through his tight outer wear. He also had pink hair and black onyx eyes that made me want to melt under their intense stare.

The big dog continued to lick my face and the man just stared at me with those gorgeous black eyes.

"ughhh…is something the matter?…ummm…do I have something on my face?!" I quickly stuttered out while trying to push the big dog off me.

He blinked once, shook his head, then took the dog off me. "Lupasia usually doesn't do that to people. Its strange that she bumped into you. She only does that to me and the people she likes. But hey maybe she really likes you even though she barely met you…you're pretty cute has anybody ever told you that?"He said as if in thought. I blushed profusely. When it looked like he finished processing what he said, he blushed tremendously as well.

"I…I…I urgh!" He said while pulling his hair and blushing even more. I just stared and blushed 100 times more if that was even possible. He looked down but then quickly looked up and said, "Well I'll see you around…I guess." And with that being said he quickly got ahold of his dog's collar and dragged her down the street.

I stood their shocked for a moment but then quickly shook my head and yelled," wait! I didn't even get your name!"

He stopped and looked at me over his shoulder, "Its Natsu. Dragneel." He gave me half-hearted wave and turned back down the street until he disappeared.

Natsu Dragneel. That was the boy's name. I couldn't help but give a sheepish smile at the thought of meeting him once more in the distant future. She remembered that she hadn't even been inside her home yet, so she quickly picked up her bags and made her way inside. I placed my bags on my king sized bed and decided to take a bath. I unpacked my bags and took out my favorite soaps and sea salts and made my way to the only bathroom in the house. I turned on the faucet and waited for the bath to fill. When it filled up to the top, I added the salts and soaps and made my way in.

I shut my eyes for a brief second and sighed. "Natsu…why can't I get you out of my head!" I knocked my head several times against the shower wall and sighed once more. Once my bath was over, I got into my favorite pjs and went to look for my clothes for my first day of school at Fairy Tail Academy tomorrow. I picked out a midriff pink shirt, with a short-tight denim skirt, and my favorite black high-heeled boots. Then I pushed all my bags to the floor and plopped down on the bed and fell asleep.

I woke up feeling really relaxed and peaceful. I ate breakfast which consisted of cereal and an apple. Then I brushed my teeth, did my hair, and got dressed. Before I headed out to school, I called Papa.

Papa pov:

My young Lucy headed out to the city of Magnolia yesterday and I can't help but feel a little sad. I sighed as I remembered all the times in which I had ignored her due to my overly mass of work. For god's sake, I even forgot one of her birthday's once. Urghhh! I face palmed my self and decided to quit worrying about the past. I had decided a few years back, when my beautiful wife passed away, that I would look after our beloved daughter and never neglect her ever again. As I continued to think about all of this, My phone suddenly started ringing.

"Hello this is Jude Heatphilia. How may I help you?" I said in a professional business voice, but my voice came out sounding raspy than anything else.

"Papa is that you?" A voice I recognized said through the phone.

"Lucy is that you, Darling?" I asked. My voice sounding even hoarser than before. I couldn't really help it. Just hearing her voice brings back all the memories of the past, in which I treated her horribly wrong.

"Yes. Papa is everything all right? You don't sound well. Have you been crying?" She asked in a concerned voice.

This is not a time to be crying. Compose yourself, for God's sake!, I harshly told myself. I coughed twice and tried to even out my voice the best way I could. "Lucy, don't worry Darling. Everything is all right over here. And no silly. I haven't been crying. Where ever did you get that from!'' I said trying to sound reasonable.

"Papa…Oh never mind. You are such a stubborn old man!" She said while chuckling a bit.

I couldn't help it. So I laughed a bit myself. "Lucy you are ever so right. Well enough about me. How do you find your stay at Magnolia?"

"Well…I met a very strange young man yesterday, which unsettled me a bit. The rest is fine I guess, so please don't worry father." She said in a thoughtful voice.

At the mention of her meeting a man and feeling unsettled by him, made me want to laugh tremendously. Young girls these days are always concerned about men! "Hahaha! Lucy you should listen to yourself right now! Its seems as if you might have fallen for this man already! Isn't that right, child?" Even through the phone I could feel her blush. Hahaha! This is so amusing!

"Papa!" She said in a flustered voice, "That is not true!" "That is not true. You hear me!" She said once more as if trying to convince herself.

"Sure, sure, sure!" I said in a sarcastic tone. My, how very amusing this all is!

"Papa! It is not true! And if you want to continue being stubborn then I'll speak to you later." She said flabbergasted.

"Bye, Sweet-" I said, but was cut off by the sound of the call being ended. My, my, my! My only daughter turned out to be even more stubborn than her old man. I silently chuckled, forgetting about my long-lasting sorrow.

Lucy pov:

My father could be so stubborn at times, She thought to herself as she turned around to exit her home. How could I, Lucy Heartphilia, fall for a man I just recently met? Urghh! How I hated when my father's words got in my head. I ferociously stomped my way to school, but before I arrived I saw something that left me speechless. There, bent over an abandoned kitten, was none other than Dragneel himself. He looked back as if feeling my presence and gave me a half smile. He waved me forward and pointed to the cat.

"You see this cat right here," He once again pointed to the cat and I nodded shyly. " Well, this cat right here was abandoned by careless owners and the bad thing is I have no more room in my house to take him in." He faced me and gave a rather sad pout.

I blushed a little and thoughtfully said, "Well, if it makes you feel any better , I could take the kitten home with me." I looked away while waiting for his anwer.

Natsu pov:

I can't believe what this girl had just said. I feel happily overwhelmed. Yes, I thought, that shall be the kitten's name. Happy. I gave the girl beside me a crooked smile and blushed a little when I said, "Sure that would be lovely and now I know how to name the cat."

"And what would that be?" She asked me in a curious voice that made me want to blush harder. I could swear her voice sounded like bell chimes. And what was up with that shirt and skirt. They showed her curves off beautifully. I noticed what I was doing and blushed 100x more if that was even possible. But I really couldn't help the drool that was coming out of my mouth. Man, I thought, I am really pathetic.

"Oh…ahhhh….ummm…yeah I spaced out there for a moment. Hahaha but I remember the cat's name now. Its Happy. And if you won't mind may I ask for your name as well." I blushed again. And I swear if I blush any harder I'll probably turn purple.

"Well, The cat has a pretty nice name. And my name is Lucy Heartphilia." She said while blushing ten shades of red.

Wait did she say Lucy Heartphilia. As in Lucy Heartphilia? The only daughter and heir to my father's rival owner company? No…that could not be right! My father will never allow me to marry her if she's the daughter of his rival! Wait why Am I thinking of marrying this girl when I only just met her. Could it be that I'm falling for this girl already? No that could be! I suddenly felt really ill.

"Well It was nice meeting you and I hope you take really good care of Happy for me…Bye!" I yelled as I quickly stood up and ran towards school.

Lucy pov:

I couldn't help but feel alarmed when Natsu suddenly jumped up and ran towards the school building. I wanted to go running after him and ask him what was wrong, but I didn't dare go. So I just stayed where I was and picked up Happy.

I petted Happy on the chin and told him, "Today is going to be a very interesting day at school."

TBC…

A/N: Hopefully this chapter was long…it took me atleast 4 hours to write! Well If you review I'll post the next chapter sooner! Hahahaha I love you all,

CHERRY'N'BERRY XOXOXOXO ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorta sleepy…I haven't slept since about ten hours ago. I found a great anime series to watch 'ToraDora'. I swear its one of the the best romance/drama anime I've ever seen. I highly recommend you to watch it. Well I seriously need to stop with all this babbling!*cough! Clears throat* well enough about this lets continue on with the story… The story will be told in third person pov… Pls pls Pls I'm begging you from the bottom of my heart or I'm gonna cry(for reals) to pls review on this story.

Disclaimer:I don't own fairy tail and never will.

CHAPTER 3:

Lucy let out a huge sigh as she entered the school building and noticed that almost every guy was drooling over her. Happy, the kitten, lay asleep in her arms and was luckily small enough to go unnoticed. She walked past some guy and girl that were making out which totally disgusted her. _I thought this was suppose to be a "fancy" and "refined" school, yet I find a couple of animalistic idiots that can't control their overly working hormones. _She stopped a couple of feet away from them and turned to face them.

"Excuse me…" She muttered at the couple who seemed to ignore her even though she only stood about 10 inches away from them. Little did she know, that a shadowed figure stood a few lockers away and was paying attention to her little exchange.

"Excuse me! Are you guys deaf or something?! If you guys want to continue this, please go somewhere else!" She said a little louder, but was careful not to be loud enough as to not wake Happy. The guy turned around and gave Lucy a big fat smirk.

"Well, well, well! What do we have hear! Are you really that bothered by what we're doing here? And if you aren't, we won't mind the extra company." He said in voice that Lucy registered was an attempt to sound seducing. His partner in crime also smirked and said in a snarky voice, "_Yeah, _Why don't _you_ join us!" Lucy gave them each an eye roll and ignored their snide comments. Seeing that it wouldn't work to drill some common sense to into their brain, Lucy decided to just go and try to find the faculty office and report them. But before she even had a chance to take a couple of steps away from them, the boy grabbed her by the wrist and pinned her to the wall. Lucy made an attempt to release herself from his tight grip, but he just pushed himself on her harder and tightened his grip on her wrists even more that Lucy thought he might actually break them.

"Y-you standing there…D-DO SOMETHING!" She said hoarsely as she couldn't get enough air in her lungs to speak properly. The voluptuous girl standing beside her, had Happy up the ears and was smiling down evilly at him it. Lucy was sure that she would black out at any moment if she didn't do something quick. She looked around, trying to see if there was anybody that would help her, but unluckily there was nobody there…or so she thought.

The shadowed figure who was watching this little exchange from afar, decided that it was time to join in.

"What in the name of Mavis are you doing to Lucy!?" The shadowed figure said

Lucy vision was going hazy, but she was able to catch a glimpse of a pink-haired young man. "Natsu p-please h-help me a-and save H-happy!" And with that said, Lucy fainted.

Natsu's eyes quickly turned into slits as he cracked his knuckles. "So…Who wants to go first!" Both the guy and his partner were visually shaken. Everyone in Fairy Tail Academy knew better than to enrage Natsu Dragneel for fear that his passive nature would turn to that of a fiery demon from hell. And he only turned this way when people bullied and mistreated his most trusted friends. He continued to glare at them before the guy and girl took off running.

Natsu chuckled darkly and a dark aura emitted from within him, but he quickly calmed down when he heard the mewling from a certain blue kitten on the floor. Natsu picked him up and put him in his bag. Then he turned his attention toward Lucy only to find that she had fainted. He crouched on the floor beside her and couldn't help but admire her beauty. _She looks like an angel that fell from heaven…so beautiful… _He quickly set aside his perverted thoughts and examined Lucy. Her wrists were turning a really dark shade of purple and she had a love mark at the base of her neck. _Those stupid motherf***ers! How could they injure MY Lucy! _He blushed a little at his thoughts, but he ignored them like he did his previous ones, and picked up Lucy. He noticed that she fit perfectly in his arms as if they were meant to be. He shook his head really hard and took Lucy to the infirmary.

He stepped in and saw that the nurse was nowhere to be found. Natsu sighed and layed Lucy on an infirmary bed. _It looks as if I'm going to have to stay here and look after her until she wakes up. _He pulled out a chair out of thin air and put it next to Lucy's bed. Then he sat and took out Happy from within his school bag. He petted the purring kitten on the head. After a couple of hours of doing nothing but petting Happy, Natsu noticed that Lucy was stirring in her sleep. To calm her, Natsu decided to sing her a song;

"_Sometimes I watch you while you sleep,_

_I know you're somewhere in a dream,_

_And I'll cradle you in my arms tonight,"_

Natsu stopped for a moment to set down the already asleep Happy on the chair. He moved really close to Lucy and picked her up and hugged her. She stirred a bit, but snuggled into him. Natsu continued to sing:

"_Cause I know your soul is somewhere up above,_

_Lullaby and goodnight,_

_On this starry, this starry night,_

_Sleep tight, tonight,_

_Now I lay me down to sleep,_

_I pray that my soul will keep,_

'_Cause I know that you are somewhere else tonight,_

_And I hope I'll see you somewhere up above,"_

Natsu tucked in a strand of Lucy's hair behind her ear and Lucy smiled in her sleep. Natsu blushed and smiled down sweetly at her.

"_Oh, we can sleep all our worries away,_

_Cause tomorrow, today will be yesterday,_

_Lullaby and goodnight,_

_On this starry, this starry night,_

_Sleep tight, tonight,_

_Sleep tight, tonight, sleep tight,_

_Tonight_

_Sleep tight, tonight, sleep tight,_

_Tonight _

_Sleep tight, tonight, Sleep tight_

_Tonight"*_

After Natsu finished singing the song, he noticed that Lucy was awake and staring at him. He blushed a deep scarlet and Lucy smiled at him. He smiled back and stared down at her perfect plush lips. _I want to kiss her…NOW!_

He leaned in closer and looked at her through half-lidded eyes. She closed her eyes and he took that as a silent yes to his necessary need to kiss her. The kiss started out gentle and slow, but quickly changed to that of a burning passion. Oblivious to the fact that the school nurse only stood a couple of steps away, they deepened the kiss. The nurse coughed rather loudly into her hand, which caused Lucy to push Natsu off her and into the ground. Both blushed tremendously, and looked at the nurse.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Natsu rose from the ground and disappeared out the door.

"Well…that was awkward wasn't it?" The nurse said slowly, while trying so hard not to laugh. Lucy blushed even harder and reached out for Happy whom was still currently sleeping on the chair.

"Did you get hurt sweetheart?" The lady asked her.

"Ummm…I fell down the entrance stairs and injured my wrists when I tried to stop myself from falling." Lucy didn't know why she felt the need to lie, but it wasn't like she could tell the nurse she got harassed…_right_? She glanced nervously down at Happy in her hands, but quickly looked up to meet the nurse's stare.

The nurse smiled at her and said, "No need to feel nervous dear. We'll patch you right up so you could catch up to your boyfriend." She turned around for the stuff she needed and quickly bandaged Lucy's wrists and told her to be careful next time. Lucy took Happy and her bag and walked out the infirmary. It looked like school was over for the day, not that she really attended anyway.

Lucy blushed as she replayed the images of her day in her mind. _I was harassed. Then I was saved by Natsu.. we kissed. The nurse said that he was my boyfriend. _She blushed even harder as she started to realize something. _Natsu as my boyfriend…I like the sound of that…_

Lucy walked out the school building with a big goofy grin on her face and a big thumppiddi-thump in her chest…

TBC…

A/N: *THE SONG NATSU SINGS IS THE SONG 'LULLABY', BY BOOK OF LOVE .So, it took me 5 Hours to write this chapter and I would really appreciate and love you if you atleast take the time to review and give me some honest feedback pls pls pls I beg youuuuu! WAAAHHH WAHHH WAHHHH! I WON'T GIVE YOU A CHOCALOTE CHIP COOKIE! Jk, but in all seriousness please review and I'll love you forever,

CHERRY'N'BERRY XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO _ :D ^_^ LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
